


You know what they say about good mornings.

by nirroca



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral sex mention, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, let dudes moan in bed 2020 challenge, sex positive inquisitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nirroca/pseuds/nirroca
Summary: “What were you saying about good mornings?” Emilia laughs softly before kissing Cullen lazily, shivering at the sensation of calloused fingers tracing down the length of her spine. They didn’t have much time before the serving staff bought them breakfast, but they had just enough to enjoy themselves.Lazy mornings waking up next to Cullen gives Emilia a lot to be thankful for.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	You know what they say about good mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm branching out from my normal content and trying something new.

Sometimes she wonders if he’s just insatiable as she is. They’d both gone so long without intimacy in their lives until they met each other. And after that first time it was like a floodgate had been opened and she couldn’t get enough of him. His touch. His taste. The weight of him against her as their bodies met in the most ancient of dances.

But what wasn’t to love about him really. There was no denying that she found Cullen attractive. And not just because of his pretty face, or his body. There was a shyness about him at first that she found endearing. And as she got to know him better that shyness turned into care and respect, and unexpectedly, love.

She would have let him into her bed even if she didn’t love him, but surprisingly he was the one that wanted something more permanent. Would only give himself to her if he knew that he could trust her to keep his heart safe. And that was when she knew that the feelings she had for him were more serious than she realised.

And that was how she found herself waking up cradled in his arms most mornings, the solid muscle of his chest warm against her back and an arm draped across her waist. Even in sleep he wanted to be close to her and Emilia wasn’t going to begrudge him that. In the early morning light in her quarters he’s at peace, and she shifts in the linens to watch him as he sleeps.

The lines on his face are soft, and long lashes kiss the soft skin of his cheek. His stubble is thicker in the mornings, and she knows from past experience just how the roughness of it feels against the inside of her thigh. A sensation that she is yet to tire of. Doubts she ever will given how attentive a lover her is when it comes to giving her pleasure.  
  
She studies the scar on his lip. Her tongue knows the feel of it by heart. So do her lips. But that's not what she loves about his mouth. No. What she loves most about his mouth is the taste of it, and how skilled it is when her turns its attention to her body. The rumbling sound of his voice when he murmurs in her ear. The way he groans and his breath hitches that lets her know that he enjoys the things she does to him.

Emilia never thought she could love a human. And yet here she was. It was a testament to how pretty she thought he was under that Templar armour and ugly fur mantle that she would even humour him in the beginning. Now she doesn’t know what she would do without him. 

Cullen shifts in his sleep and the hard length of him brushes against her hip as he tightens his grip on her. After a long and rough night of sex the night before - something she can still feel in the ache between her legs - she surprised that he still had it in him. But then again he always was full of surprises.

Her thoughts drift to the memory of his cock stroking and filling her to the hilt the night before. How the only thing she could think of was him. The only thing she could do was hold on to whatever part of him she could grab as he fucked her. The more noise she made the more he seemed to enjoy it, and before long she was hoarse and boneless, the evidence of how much she loved what he was doing to her slick against her thighs and in the squelching wet slap of skin each time his hips met hers. She feels herself getting wet again at the thought of it, and she wonders how Cullen would feel about yet another round so early in the morning. She’s hesitant to wake him, so she rolls away, her hand reaching down to stroke the wetness of her sex before settling to rub circles around her clit. The smell of their lovemaking lingers on her skin and the bed sheets so it's easy to imagine that the fingers stroking her are Cullen's. That the fingers that slide into her aren’t hers. It's so easy to imagine that her hand is his when she has so much experience with the ways that he likes to touch her. When he knows just how she likes to be touched by him.

She’s so lost in her thoughts that she doesn’t see Cullen finally wake. Nor does she notice him watching her. Not until she feels a hand pull her hand away from herself, only to be replaced with another.

“Good morning Emilia,” he mumbles throatily before laving a hot trail of kisses down her neck. The stubble against her sensitive skin tickles, making her gasp at the sensation.

“It's going to be,” she sighs.

“It's a shame you started without me,” Cullen rumbles, pulling his hand away from her leaving her cold. But she knows him well enough to know what he wants and she shifts, kneeling between his thighs, reaches for the half erect cock that rests heavily against his belly and stroking it lightly.

Cullen looks at her hungrily and it's the only invitation she needs.

He tastes salty when she sucks his head into her mouth. She loves it. Almost as much as she loves watching him as she works on his cock, her flattened tongue stroking the underside as she takes him deeply before sucking as she retreats. Each time she takes a little more of him, until she feels him hit the back of her throat. She loved how messy things got when she deep throats him. And how easy it was to make him cum each time she did but there was no time for that today. She feels his cock swell in her mouth the longer she works on him and it's satisfying to know that she has such an effect on him she muses as she sucks one of his soft balls into her mouth and he moans in surprise. She loved the feel of them, but she loved the feel of them slapping against her with each thrust when he was deep inside her even more.

Cullen only protests for a moment when the hot heat of her mouth leaves him. Groans in delight when it's replaced with the tight wet heat of her cunt as she straddles him and slowly takes him to the hilt.  
  
“What were you saying about good mornings?” Emilia laughs softly before kissing Cullen lazily, shivering at the sensation of calloused fingers tracing down the length of her spine. They didn’t have much time before the serving staff bought them breakfast, but they had just enough to enjoy themselves. 

“That you wanted one,” Cullen teases. She gasps when Cullen grabs her ass and flexes his hips against her, his cock filling her as far as she can take him, and then pushing just a little bit further. The sting is soothed by his retreat and a rough finger on her clit but it's all the encouragement she needs to start moving against him.

She loved riding him like this, and she knew he enjoyed watching her work herself against his body. But today she is in the mood for something quick, to satisfy the itch she woke up with so she braces herself against the headboard, pressing her chest against his face. She grabs a fistful of his hair when his mouth hungrily starts to bite and suck at her breasts, guiding him to where she wants his attention and keeping him there as her fingers tangle in the short curls..

Cullen's hands on her ass are firm, pulling her against him with each thrust and she feels the familiar tension begin to grow in her belly. She shifts, tilting forwards so her clit rubs against the roughness of the hair on his belly with each thrust and she can feel the thickness of his cock close to hitting the sensitive spot in her that makes her knees weak. When she finally feels him hit it she stills, and begins to grind against him instead, pulling him deeper inside of her and keeping him there as she kisses him lazily. 

She’s close but she still needs more. Something that Cullen seems to sense because the next thing she knows she’s being pushed onto the mattress with Cullen still seated within her. The sensation is strange but she has little time to think about it when she feels Cullen’s elbows hooking underneath both of her knees, opening her right up to him. She knows this position, and the only thing she loves more than it is being face down as Cullen holds her hands above her head as he fucks her roughly into the mattress, leaving her capable of little more than crying gasps as he takes what he wants from her body.

She groans when Cullen lifts one of her ankles and rests it on his shoulder, dropping down onto his elbows when she wraps her other leg around his lower back. He starts slow at first. He’s big enough to hurt her with how deep he can go like this. But she wants it deep. And he knows it.

“Let me know if you need me to stop?” He asks sincerely, pausing to look at her with those honey gold eyes she loves so much.  
  
“I will,” She promises with a kiss, moving as his forearms slip under her armpits and grab the roundness of her shoulders. “But first you have to fuck me Curly,” 

It's all the encouragement he needs because his first thrust is rough and has her toes curling as she gasps. He was good at this. And he knew it. But she doesn’t care. Not when it feels this good. Nor does she care about the noises that she's making. Not when she can feel the cold burn of her arousal become stronger. Not when Cullen’s stroking her walls so deliciously. She can feel his sweat sticky against her, wants to feel something else of his sticky against her skin. Normally she finishes him in her mouth - she enjoys the taste of herself on his cock almost as much as she loves the taste of the thickness of his cum. But she wants to feel his release inside her. Feel it trickle down her thighs and spend the rest of the day knowing she carries him with her. But it's too risky, and they can’t afford to take that risk. But all thought of that is driven from her mind when she feels her orgasm growing, and shes only vaguely aware of begging him not to stop, to fuck her harder.  
  
Cullen must feel it too because his thrusts switch to slow and deep and one of Emilia’s hands begins to rub at her clit as she feels herself getting closer. Cullen’s pace quickens again and it's all she needs to tip her over the edge. She can’t move in her current position so it feels all the more intense, especially when Cullen doesn’t alter the depth of his thrusts. The deep and slow flex of his hips milks whats left of her orgasm, and she feels limp and breathless beneath him.

Cullen must sense that she’s in no state to help him finish when he pulls out of her because he straddles her waist as he strokes himself, knowing that she would want to watch.

“Would this help?” Emilia asks as she reaches up to start playing with her breasts, knowing how he felt about them and watching her play with herself.

“A little,” Cullen grunts.

“What if I let you fuck my tits?”  
  
She doesn’t know why she’s feeling so bold this morning, and judging by the look on Cullens face he’s just as surprised as she is.

“Are you sure?” Cullen asks pausing in his ministrations.

“I’d offer something else to help but someone wore me out already,” she grins, earning a laugh and a sheepish grin from her lover. She would do many things for him in bed, but letting him use her mouth when she wasn’t in control wasn’t something she was willing to do.

Her words are all the invitation Cullen needs as he slides his cock between her cleavage, still slick with her own arousal. Emilia grins at his reaction when she squeezes the tender flesh around him as he begins to thrust slowly. 

There was a time when she would have felt ashamed of her antics. But now she feels a sense of pride - _power_ \- in knowing that her body was so good at pleasing her lover. Cullen’s cock is warm and hard, and the drag of soft skin of his balls against her belly tickles but she enjoys it. Almost as much as Cullen does when she begins to knead her breasts as he thrusts against her chest she suspects, if the breathy way he groans ‘ _fuck_ ’ is anything to go by. 

She’s been sleeping with him long enough to know his tells. And she knows how close he by the way his hips falter in their rhythm, something thats confirmed when she sees the flush that spreads across his chest when he finally cums. His semen is thick against her skin as it spurts hotly over her chest. But again she finds satisfaction in knowing that his pleasure is at her hands, and her hands alone.

“Was that good?” Emilia laughs when Cullen rolls heavily onto the mattress beside her.

“You’re insatiable,” Cullen huffs affectionately, pushing her arm.

“It's not my fault you’re irresistible.” Ellana teases as she rolls closer and kisses him lazily. “And you love me for it,” Emilia grins cockily when she pulls away to admire her lover as he tries to compose himself. 

“I love you,” Cullen replies sincerely, honey gold meeting hazel. 

Maybe it's the sated feeling running through veins. Maybe it's the aching between her thighs or the warm body beside her. But those three words and the man that means them are worth everything to her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
